


A Life That's Full

by fictionforlife



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man Noir, Marvel Noir
Genre: Adventure, Camping, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Tony is Smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife
Summary: Fluffypanda, I’m very sorry for the delay!I got into a bit of a transportation problem while out of town laptop-less, and I couldn’t be back home in time for posting.Thank you Mods for being understanding with my tardiness.Fluffypanda, you have a very interesting list of prompts, but I couldn’t help zooming in to Noir, pre-serum Steve, adventure, and bed sharing, because I’m predictable like that.Have some bed-sharing (sort of), Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy!Title is from My Way by Frank Sinatra Jr., which I thought was a perfect song for Noir!Tony.





	A Life That's Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> Fluffypanda, I’m very sorry for the delay!  
> I got into a bit of a transportation problem while out of town laptop-less, and I couldn’t be back home in time for posting.
> 
> Thank you Mods for being understanding with my tardiness. 
> 
> Fluffypanda, you have a very interesting list of prompts, but I couldn’t help zooming in to Noir, pre-serum Steve, adventure, and bed sharing, because I’m predictable like that.  
> Have some bed-sharing (sort of), Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title is from My Way by Frank Sinatra Jr., which I thought was a perfect song for Noir!Tony.


End file.
